


Korra: Balance

by ijedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra arrives to the Republic City where various groups (Amon, the Triads, Tarrlok) push their own agenda.Unlike canon, the rest of the Krew starts in a morally grey area. Equalist Asami, Triad Bolin, Task Force Mako. Korra needs to find a way to bring the balance to the Republic City, with the help of her new friends. No Pro Bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival to the Republic City

Korra sat in her room in the compound at the South Pole. The Avatar just passed her Fire Bending test, and she now only needed to master Air Bending. The young Avatar heard that an Air Bison had landed on the snow, and the young woman exited the house.

“Mother, it is great to see you,” spoke Tenzin as he hugged Katara who smiled. A small water whip hit the Air Bending Master. The person who hit him laughed.

“Kya!

“Lighten up Tenzin, you are always so focused on being a serious Air Bending teacher that you never had fun,” spoke his older sister Kya.

“I do have fun, but this is childish,” spoke Tenzin as he raised his voice. Kya laughed.

“Hello Auntie Kya,” spoke the three Air Babies as they ran toward the Water Bender and hugged her. Tenzin just looked away.

The Air Bending Master noticed the young Avatar. “Korra,” spoke Tenzin as Korra smiled and approached the Air Bender.

“Master Tenzin, it is an honor for you to visit me. I cannot wait to learn Air Bending,” smiled Korra excitedly. She noticed that Meelo used his bending to make a snowman.

“Yes, well, I,” spoke Tenzin as he paused. He knew he had to tell the news to Korra but it was difficult for him to do so.

“You will need to tell it sooner or later,” spoke his wife Pema as Katara observed her son and her daughter in law.

“You are not staying,” spoke Katara. That was not a question, as the aging Water Bending Master correctly perceived the situation.

“I think we need to talk inside,” spoke Tenzin as Katara nodded, and the four adults went to the main house in the compound.

“I will let you settle in. I will come to speak with you shortly,” spoke Korra as she decided to give Tenzin some space with his family. 

As the four adults entered the house, Korra saw that the three Air Babies were still playing in the snow. “What are you playing?” asked Korra as she sat on her knees.

“I am Snow Bending!” exclaimed Meelo as he then saw Korra’s animal companion.

“An Air Bison!” spoke Meelo as he ran towards Naga and using air currents sat on the polar bear’s dog’s head, “Fly Air Bison, fly,”

Korra chuckled in amusement; “Are you building something?” asked Korra the two girls.

“Yes, we are building a snowman but without Air Bending,” spoke Jinora

“Oh, I know, I know, Korra, would you like to build a snowman?” asked Ikki as Korra smiled.

“Let’s do this,” spoke Korra as she joined the two Air Bending girls in building their small project.

An hour later, Korra led the three exhausted kids into the main house of the compound, where they saw Tenzin sitting with his family at one side of the table, with some members of the White Lotus on another.

“Thank you for looking out for them. I can take it from here,” spoke Pema as she led the babies to their room.

“Hello Korra, we were about to talk about your progress,” spoke Tenzin as Korra sat on an available seat at the table. 

“Look, I understand you cannot stay here. I just mastered Fire Bending, and the only element I have yet to master is Air Bending. Since you cannot stay here to train me, I could instead come with you to the Republic City,” suggested Korra

“Absolutely not. You are not ready; it is too dangerous for you to be there. Avatar Aang tasked us to keep you safe,” spoke one of the senior members of the White Lotus.

“But I want to go,” spoke Korra

“Korra, it is true. The city has seen better days. The Triads cause havoc in many poorer areas, Councilman Tarrlok is manipulating other Council members to pass draconian laws that create more conflicts, and Equalist group has emerged, advocating equality for non benders,” spoke Tenzin.

“See? You are not ready to face the dangers of the city!” spoke another member of the White Lotus.

“I will do fine, I promise,” spoke Korra as she eagerly wanted to travel to the city and escape her current confinement.

“I know that my husband wanted to keep next Avatar safe, but I think Korra is ready to go. Aang was twelve when he was faced with saving the world. As you just stated, the Republic City is in chaos, with various political groups trying to push their own agenda. What they need, and what the city needs, is someone to bring all their interests in balance, and that is precisely what the Avatar does. I think Korra can help the city,” spoke Katara as Korra smiled.

“I suppose. But the city is still very dangerous,” spoke Tenzin

“I can live on Air Temple Island with you,” suggested Korra

“I,” spoke Tenzin

“I think it would be great idea, don’t you think son? Air Temple Island is a very safe location, and Korra will have a lot of time to train in Air Bending,” spoke Katara 

“Fine. But please don’t cause damage to the city, as the police would be likely to arrest you and I would need to deal with that mess,” spoke Tenzin

“I will do my best Tenzin,” smiled Korra as she hugged him.

“Great, so I will see you soon in the Republic City. I will leave you some money in case you will get hungry,” spoke Tenzin as he went to spend some time with his wife and kids.

“Katara, thank you,” spoke Korra

After Korra visited her parents, she climbed on Naga, where the two traveled to a ship, which swam to the Republic City. 

“Look Naga, this city is awesome,” spoke Korra in amazement. The sixteen years old grew up in a small compound, and she never seen so many people in one place. 

“I am hungry, lets find some food,” spoke Korra as the two approached one small stand. “Hello, I would like to try everything,” spoke Korra

“That would be twenty yuans,” spoke the merchant as Korra took out the money, and counted it.

The merchant re counted the money and gave the meat to Korra, who thanked her. “Come, Naga, let’s eat this delicious meat,” spoke Korra as she gave some meat to her polar bear dog.

Korra bit some of her own food, “This is so good,” spoke Korra as she finished her first portion before starting the next one. 

As Korra stood on the ground, a moped hit her. Korra fell on the ground, while Naga barked. “Watch it, I,” spoke Korra as the driver took off her helmet, and waved her long raven hair.

“I am so sorry that I hit you. I cannot believe I am so clumsy,” spoke the other young woman.

“That’s alright, I guess,” spoke Korra, “My name is Korra,” 

“Asami,” spoke Asami as she extended her hand, and the two ladies shook their hands.

“Well, it was good meeting you Asami, but I have to find the Air Temple Island,” spoke Korra 

“It’s located there,” spoke Asami as she pointed the direction, “I am sorry for hitting you. I know, let me take you to a restaurant. I will find you at the island,” spoke Asami as Korra nodded.

“Sure. I would love to get to know the city, especially if I probably wont have much of an opportunity to explore it otherwise,” spoke Korra as Asami climbed on her moped and drove away.

“Wow, I mean this girl is so beautiful. What do you think Naga, do you think me and Asami could become friends?” asked Korra but Naga was not paying much attention anymore, as the polar bear dog was eating her food.

“Right, thanks girl,” laughed Korra as she climbed back on the polar bear dog, and Naga continued running.

Naga ran into one street and stopped. “I agree, lets get some rest,” spoke Korra as she climbed of the polar bear dog. Korra noticed that three men approached one merchant.

“Look, I do not have the money. I can pay you next week,” spoke the man.

“Lightning Bolt does not like waiting. We can take the money know, or we could leave a message,” spoke the Water Bender in the group.

“Please, I just don’t have the money,” spoke the man as Korra approached the three benders. By their outfits, Korra reasoned that they all represented one element except Air.

“If you want to hurt him, you need to go through me,” spoke Korra as she glared.

“Who do you think you are?” asked the Water Bender gangster.

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” grinned Korra as she saw that the man sent water at her, which Korra instantly redirected. The fire bender then sent fire, which Korra caught with her arms, and took down the man. Only the Earth Bender remained.

“Listen we don’t want trouble, so lets everyone walk away from this,” spoke the black haired Earth Bender

“You started it, pal,” spoke Korra as she sent fire at the young man, who instantly formed an earth wall before him.

“I can do this all day,” spoke the guy

“Oh, its on,” smiled Korra as she began using Earth Bending. She quickly realized that her opponent was a very talented Earth Bender, who easily blocked her water and fire attacks. Korra was a better Earth Bender, and she used her superior skills to force the man into defending himself. 

“What is going on around here?” asked another person who just appeared on the street, “Bolin why are you fighting this woman?” 

Bolin noticed that Korra stopped fighting, and stooped Earth bending as well. “Listen Kuvira, I know you don’t like this small misunderstanding, but I bet you would not wish to tell your superior why Lightning Bolt Zolt is angry at him for arresting me for defending against a bender, who actually attacked me,” spoke Bolin as the Kuvira looked at the two people.

“I will let this one go, but if I see more unrest, I will arrest both of you. Don’t mess with me, newcomer,” spoke the older woman as she left the scene.

“What the heck? I attacked you because it was you who attacked that man,” spoke Korra

“Look, not everyone has an easy life, Miss Avatar, and some people have to resort to work for Triads. But at least, my gang never intends to commit violent crimes,” spoke Bolin

“I don’t care what this Kuvira woman told us, but I am seriously thinking of just smashing your face against the rock,” spoke Korra

Bolin took a step back. “I know you don’t want to do this. Unlike me, you are the Avatar, the bridge between the world, and the person who fights for justice. If we continue our previous fight, we would both get arrested, and I don’t think it would be good for you to get arrested,” spoke Bolin 

“I, I cannot believe I am saying this, but you are right,” spoke Korra

“See? We can get along. Listen, I am sorry about this fight. Let me take you for dinner at Narook’s, he has the best Water Tribe noodles. I bet you would love them,” smiled Bolin

“Really? You are asking me out, right now?” asked Korra

“So what? You are a strong powerful woman, and I think we would love spending time together. Come on, I could show you the Republic City underworld. You could explore the city at night, and if you come with me, nobody would hurt us, since people don’t want to get in trouble with the Triad,” spoke Bolin

“Well, I could check the city at night,” Korra thought. Even though she knew that Asami invited her to some restaurant, she could actually see more of the city at night with Bolin.

“Splendid. Lets meet at the docks tomorrow night. I will come pick you up,” spoke Bolin as he helped his friends and left.

Korra fumed. On the one hand, she let the three Triad members go, on the other she met a nice guy who clearly should not have been in a Triad. Korra looked at Naga and the two journeyed to the Air Temple Island.

Tenzin decided it would be a good idea for Korra to meet the press. Korra agreed, and later in the day she told the people that she planned to help the people of the Republic City. Tenzin stood next to his old friend Lin Bei Fong as the two of them watched the speech. Two more people listened to the speech.

“Listen, it is dangerous for the Avatar to help the city by herself. You are one of my finest men, and I want you to befriend her, and make her understand our point of view,” spoke Tarrlok to a young man who stood next to him.

“I understand sir. I will help the Avatar to adjust to the life in the city,” spoke the young man.

“Thank you Mako, I hope that Avatar Korra would join a Task Force I am assembling,” smiled Councilman Tarrlok

“Korra! Her name is Korra!” spoke Bolin as he listed to the radio. 

“Oh common, Bolin, out of all the girls you could find, you want to date the Avatar?” asked Shady Shin

“I can tell you she is special. She is not some cranky officer, like Kuvira who would be more hostile toward us. I think that if we don’t antagonize her much, we wont have to deal with Korra as our enemy,” spoke Bolin

The Triad Leader entered the room. “That’s a very smart idea, Bolin. I knew it would be good to have you as a part of out gang. Unlike the unstable Agni Kais or even Monsoons, we do understand that we should not antagonize the Avatar,” spoke Zolt.

But the Triple Threads were not the only ones to hear Korra’s speech on the radio. A masked man stood next to the radio in a secret hideout. “How do you want to deal with this, Amon?” asked Lieutenant.

“The Avatar is early. We would have to accelerate our plans,” spoke Amon as Lieutenant nodded.

A young woman entered the room. “My father asked me to bring you these new blueprints,” spoke the woman.

“Thank you Miss Sato, your family was very helpful in our cause,” spoke Amon as Asami nodded and exited the room. The young woman sighed, she did not agree with all Amon’s ideas, but she had to follow the man to further her own goals. 

A/N: After reading fanfic “Saga of Avatar Korra,” and finding some images on Deviantart of Fallen Korra, Equalist Asami, Kingpin Mako, and Politician Bolin, I got inspired to write a more complex story, where Asami, Bolin, and Mako are more complex characters than in canon. Asami also has her own plans. Korra here will be like she was in canon. There will be no Probending championship.


	2. Dates Part I

Next morning Korra had an early breakfast with Tenzin. The Avatar was frustrated, she did not like to do anything in the mornings, but Tenzin insisted that she practiced early. 

“Tenzin, the mornings are evil,” spoke Korra as she followed her teacher outside.

“Korra, have you ever air bent before?” asked Tenzin

“Nope. I bent the other three elements, but never air,” replied Korra

“That’s alright. Often the hardest element for the Avatar to master is the one that is opposite to their personality,” spoke Tenzin. The two arrived to an area in the island, where Tenzin’s three children were already waiting for them.

“Korra’s going air bend,” shouted Ikki, as Korra saw some ancient device. 

“What is this?” asked Korra

“This is an artifact that Air benders used to practice their skills. You need to concentrate and move like the leaf moves in the air,” spoke Tenzin as he sent a small leaf flying in the device.

“Alright, lets do this,” spoke determined Korra as she ran towards the artifact and jumped. Instantly the wooden planks hit her body. Korra managed to move through the small maze but soon fell from it onto the ground.

“This is not working,” spoke Korra as she stood up

“Korra, I know you can do it. You just need to be patient. Maybe you need to take some rest, and then you can retry this exercise,” spoke Tenzin. Korra did not listen to her teacher and tried to do the exercise once more, which produced the exact same results.

“Alright, I admit I need to take a break,” spoke Korra as she went to check out the island.

“Stupid exercise,” spoke Korra quietly, thinking about her failure to use the Air bending moves. 

“Can I speak with you, Avatar Korra?” asked a person and Korra looked at the speaker, who was a boy not much older than her. He had black hair and wore a red scarf.

“Yup, that’s me,” spoke Korra as she blushed.

“Right. So, my name is Mako, and my boss asked me to help you adjust to the city,” spoke Mako.

“That’s a great idea! I need to speak with Tenzin first, as I am not sure whether he would agree,” spoke Korra

“Agree to what?” asked the Air Bending Master Tenzin

“Hello Councilman Tenzin,” spoke Mako as he bowed to the Air Bender.

“And who might you be?” asked Tenzin.

“Sorry, my name is Officer Mako. Well, sort of. Technically I work for Councilman Tarrlok. He told me that I should show the city to Avatar and help her to adjust to her new life here,” spoke Mako

“Very well. But I want to see Korra come home early,” spoke Tenzin. He knew that Korra was not his child, but he still felt parental protectiveness for the Avatar.

“Tenzin, I forgot to tell you but I met two people yesterday, with whom I scheduled to meet tonight,” spoke Korra as she widely smiled.

Tenzin looked first at Korra, and then at Mako. “Fine, but if you hurt Korra, I will speak directly with Tarrlok,” spoke Tenzin as he left the two teenagers.

“Thanks so much, these Air Bending lessons are difficult and I need a break from my exercises,” spoke Korra. Mako smiled.

“It would be my pleasure to show the city to the Avatar,” spoke Mako as the two took a ferry to the city.

“So, how is your life? Is Republic City much different than the South Pole? Have you made friends yet?” asked Mako.

“If you don’t count my failures at Air Bending, then my life is great. Republic City is a nice change from the compound I grew up in. Can you believe, I never had any contact with any people of my age? The only kids I used to play were Tenzin’s kids, and they visited rarely. They are a little odd, but they seem to look up to me,” spoke Korra.

“That’s nice. I hope you made new friends,” spoke Mako

“I actually have. It’s an embarrassing story really, but when Naga and I were eating meat yesterday, a beautiful girl crashed into me. Her name was Asami, and she invited me to some restaurant. I also met some bandit whose name was Bolin, although he did not seem to resemble an image of an actual gangster,” spoke Korra

“Bolin? Asami? I had a brother whose name was Bolin, but we got separated long ago. I guess Bolin is a popular name. I also dated some Asami girl once but we both mutually broke up,” spoke Mako.

“Oh. I am sorry to hear about that. I guess working as a police officer is hard, and you also have a tragic story. I never really had a bad childhood; while I was restricted in where I could go, my parents and Katara loved me. There was one incident when I was five, where some crazy benders attacked the compound, but nothing happened ever since,” spoke Korra

“Crazy benders? How old are you, Korra?”

“Seventeen, why?” asked Korra

“It’s just there was some crazy anarchist group called Red Lotus who were rumored to have attacked the Avatar, but they were defeated,” spoke Mako as the two teenagers arrived in the city.

“People of the Republic City? Are you afraid of your bending oppressors? Then join Amon! He will help with your problems,” spoke one protestor as he stood on a table in the park.

Korra ran towards the protester and looked at him. “What is this? Who is this Amon? Benders don’t oppress others,” spoke Korra as the man looked at her.

“Are you a bender?” asked the man

“I am,” spoke Korra proudly

“And I bet you are thinking of hitting me with your Water Bending,” spoke the protester.

“I am thinking about doing it,” replied Korra

“See, the benders such as her are the oppressors! Join the Equalists,” spoke the man as Mako approached the two arguing people.

“Hey back off, you are causing a scene,” spoke Mako

“And are you another bender?” asked the protester

“I work for Councilman Tarrlok. As he told me, the Council passed a recent law that if the protesters cause public disturbance, especially if it causes riots, the officers have authority and obligation to arrest such people,” spoke Mako

“This bender is even worse! See, this man wants to arrest me for voicing my opinion. I have not attacked anyone, nor have I committed any crime. Yet, benders such as this one want to imprison me,” spoke the protester.

“You are under arrest,” spoke Mako as he took out handcuffs.

“What? Mako, I think this is extreme,” spoke Korra, as even she was surprised at this turn of the events.

“I am sorry Korra, but Tarrlok’s law was passed by a majority, and this man is causing a scene,” spoke Mako as a person approached the two new friends.

“Mako,” spoke the raven-haired young woman who was dressed in a red cocktail sleeveless dress.

“Oh hey Asami, I am sorry but I am busy at this moment,” spoke Mako

“You two know each other?” asked amused Korra but her friends ignored her question

“Mako, you and I both know that you are wrong. The law you were talking about is much narrower in scope. But if you wish, go ahead, and I will find the best lawyers in the city, so that this man would be released by tomorrow,” spoke Asami as she glared at Mako.

“Why are you doing this? This is my job, and he violated this law,” spoke Mako as he in turn glared at Asami.

“Guys, lets find a compromise. Look, I have no idea what the actual law in Republic City is on this issue, although I can ask Tenzin about it. I think we should let this man go, and instead give him a warning. I will ask Tenzin about the extent of this law you two keep arguing about and then you will know how to act in a future incident like this,” spoke Korra as she took the keys and released the man.

“Korra,” spoke Mako but Asami grabbed his arm. 

“I don’t know what happened to the man I dated a year ago, but let me make this clear. If you try to corrupt Korra into following your ideologies, you will have to deal with me,” spoke Asami

“Asami, I am sorry about our break up, but Tarrlok told me that the law demanded such action,” defended himself Mako

“This has nothing to do with our break up. We mutually ended it, and to be honest I still hope to consider you my friend. But your actions today crossed a line. You cannot just arrest someone for telling you things you don’t want to hear,” spoke Asami as she then approached Korra.

“I am sorry for this situation, but it is hard for me to do nothing when I see clear injustice occurring in front of me. I know that I told you I would pick you up later, but would you mind if we go to the restaurant now?” asked Asami

Korra blushed. “You don’t need to apologize. I would love to come, but wouldn’t we need to have a reservation?” asked Korra

“Don’t worry about that,” smiled Asami

“So, I will give you a tour later?” asked Mako

“I,” Korra paused. She did not know what to do. She wanted to explore the city with Mako, and at the same time she wanted to spend some time with Asami as well. A familiar voice saved her from making a decision.

“Mako, here you are. Tarrlok told me that he began the recruitment to his Task Force. I was in the area, when I heard some commotion going on,” spoke Kuvira as she noticed Asami

“Asami Sato, we meet at last. Don’t cross my path, rich girl, or I will make it hell for you,” spoke Kuvira

“Common Korra, lets get out of here. This Miss Dictator thinks she can do everything. It’s people like her that make people say things like the protestor did. Seriously, this woman should not be in any position of authority,” spoke Asami

“Now, Tarrlok is waiting for a report. Come Mako, he needs to hear about this incident,” spoke Kuvira as Mako followed her.

“Come Korra, I bet you will like the Satomobiles. I know you ride a polar bear dog, but I think it is not the same experience,” smiled Asami as the two young women approached a luxurious dark red Satomobile, and climbed in the back seats. The driver then turned on the engine and drove them to the restaurant.

Korra and Asami arrived at the restaurant. Korra instantly noticed that people were dressed very expensively. “Asami, I don’t think I am dressed properly,” spoke Korra

“Nonsense, you look great. Follow me,” spoke Asami as the two entered the building.

“Do you have a reservation?” asked the man

“I would like for my date and I to sit at the usual Sato table,” spoke Asami, as the receptionist looked at her and recognized his usual client.

“Right this way ladies,” spoke the man as he led the two women to the table. 

“So, how do you like Republic City?” asked Asami. The two ladies were sitting at their table, waiting for their food to arrive.

“I like it here I guess. I am still new to life in a big city. I live with Tenzin and his family, and did not have a chance to explore the city yet,” spoke Korra

“That’s alright. I would be more than happy to show you the city. Have you seen any pro bending matches? I love them; the players are great. Wolf Bats are the exception; they play dirty,” spoke Asami

“Nope, although I heard these games are great. I love physical activities, and this pro bending concept intrigues me,” spoke Korra

“What about non bending martial arts? Have you tried any of them?” asked Asami out of curiosity

“No, I never needed to. I always practiced my bending,” spoke Korra

“If you want, I could teach you some moves. I think you would be a fast learner,” spoke Asami as she smiled.

“I guess. I always excelled at the physical side of bending, the spiritual side, not so much. It is probably why I am having problems with Air Bending,” replied Korra

The waiter brought the food, and Korra immediately began putting the food in her mouth. She then noticed that Asami was eating slowly. “I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I,” began Korra

“That’s alright. To be honest with you, I never had any real human interaction outside of my family. Everyone always agrees with me, since they wanted to appease my father. With you, however, I can be myself,” spoke Asami as Korra smiled.

“About earlier, I am sorry you had to witness this. I guess I started that, since I did not like the way that man was talking about the benders,” spoke Korra

“I am glad you did, as I found you earlier that our scheduled meeting. And to be honest, I wanted to tell Mako that sometimes he needs to get his act together, and not blindly follow Tarrlok’s orders. Tarrlok is one of the Five Council members, not the only one,” spoke Asami

“He seemed like a nice man! I bet he is a Fire Bender! I heard you two dated, so I wanted to ask, what should I know about him?” asked Korra as she grinned. Asami sighed; apparently Korra was not interested in her. 

“Mako and I were a couple but I saw him kissing one girl one night, and we soon broke up. We remained friends, although his career put him against me quite often. I don’t think he hates non benders, but I am sure his boss does, which often results in arrests,” spoke Asami

“What do you think about that protester? He accused benders of oppressing non benders,” asked Asami to change the subject. 

“I think he is mistaken. How can benders oppress non-benders? Surely some benders attack non benders but,” spoke Korra

“And if non benders voice unpopular opinions, many tend to get arrested. Korra, I am sorry to hear you think this way, but Tarrlok is often the person behind anti non benders legislation which makes it hard for non benders to live in the city,” spoke Asami 

“But surely this Amon is not right? I don’t know what his goals are, but he surely does not mean well for the city,” spoke Korra

“Look, I know that you would not agree with anything Amon says, but the fact remains that the non benders are oppressed. Reform is needed to make people live in harmony, but instead often the Council just oppressed the non-benders. I think Amon has good intentions, but I am not sure about his means to achieve his goals,” spoke Asami as the two friends continued their dinner. After the two young women finished their meal, Asami drove Korra back the harbor, where Korra took a ferry and returned to the island. 

A/N: I originally planned to feature both dates here, but I decided to postpone Korra’s date with Bolin until next chapter. More post season 1 characters will appear in this story, not just Kuvira.


	3. Dates Part II

After Korra returned to the Air Temple Island, she practiced Air Bending with Tenzin. Korra, however, was still unable to Air Bend. “How was your trip with Officer Mako? I heard there was a disturbance when you two arrived in the city,” spoke Tenzin

“He and I had a disagreement. Can you believe it Tenzin, he wanted to arrest some guy for speaking out!” exclaimed Korra

“Well,” spoke Tenzin, “He works for Tarrlok, and Councilman Tarrlok can be a very unpleasant person. I am glad that you managed to resolve this issue,” spoke her teacher.

“I know but Mako seemed like a nice guy. It’s a pity that he has to work for such a horrible boss,” spoke Korra

“Tarrlok can be frustrating, but he tries to create more justice in his own twisted sense. Still, I recommend you not take his bait, since he liked to manipulate other people to do exactly what he want them to do,” 

“Don’t worry Tenzin, I won’t listen to this sly Councilor,” spoke Korra as she paused.

“I heard that after the incident with the Equalist protestor, young Miss Sato picked you up, and you went on a date,” spoke Tenzin

“Yes. Wait, did I do something wrong? Was it not OK to go out with a female friend?” quickly spoke Korra

Tenzin chuckled, as he put his hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Korra, you don’t need to worry. As a wise friend of mine once told me that love is very mysterious. When people love each other, they don’t need to worry about other things, and it is certainly not wrong to love or be interested in another, be they whether male or female,” spoke Tenzin

“Thanks Tenzin, but it was just a date. Asami is just a friend. Speaking of dates, one Earth Bender invited me on a date for this evening,” spoke Korra, not wanting to tell that the Earth Bender was actually a Triad high-ranking officer.

Korra paused. “So, this Mako is a nice guy, who works directly under Tarrlok. Tarrlok is a bad guy. Bolin is also a nice guy who works for some Triad boss. Obviously his boss is bad. Asami is a sweet non-bender. Spirits, please don’t make her boss Amon,” thought Korra, not realizing just how right she was.

“Evening? A guy? You will explore the Republic City in the darkness? Korra, I won’t allow for this,” spoke Tenzin

“And why not? I liked that guy, and I wish to explore the city,” spoke Korra, “Besides, you allowed me to go with Mako,”

“That was different. Mako is an Officer, and I personally know him. This Earth Bender guy, who is he?” asked Tenzin as Bolin appeared on the island. Pema led him to Tenzin and Korra.

“Honey, here is a visitor to see Korra,” spoke Pema as smiled towards her husband and left to check how her kids were doing.

“Hello Councilman Tenzin,” spoke Bolin, “My name is Bolin,”

“Bolin,” spoke Tenzin as he looked at the Earth Bender, “Stay away from Korra,”

“Tenzin,”

“No, I won’t allow you to go on a date with a Triad member,” 

“But Tenzin, Bolin is a very nice guy,” Korra defended Bolin

“I know that Bolin is a nice guy, it’s the company he keeps I don’t trust,” spoke Tenzin

“You told me that when people like each other, nothing should stand in their way,” spoke Korra

“Korra, I am concerned for your safety. You are naïve, and I don’t want you to get hurt,” spoke Tenzin

“Councilman Tenzin, I promise to look after Korra. We will spend the night in the Triple Threat territory, and since I work for them, nobody would bother Korra,” spoke Bolin

“Look, you say I should not spend time with Bolin, but what about my other friends? Mako works for Tarrlok, and he is a nice guy. And Asami might work for some bad guy, which would not make her evil necessarily,” spoke Korra

“Fine, if something happens to Korra, I will contact Chief Beifong, who will make sure you go to prison,” spoke Tenzin as the two teenagers left.

“I did not know you had other friends already,” spoke Bolin as they walked towards a boat.

“Is that a problem?” asked Korra

‘No, no, don’t worry, its just I am surprised, that’s all. I am happy that you have friends already. It’s nice to have friends,” smiled Bolin as Korra also smiled.

“So, who are these Mako and Asami?” asked Bolin

“Mako is some officer that works for Tarrlok and Asami is a nice wealthy lady,” spoke Korra

“I had a brother whose name was Mako when I was a child, but we got separated. I joined the Triad, while I don’t know what happened to him. I guess Mako is a popular name here. Sorry, its just you mentioned the name, and I remembered my brother,” spoke Bolin

The pair soon arrived in the city. Korra smiled, this day she would spend time with three nice people, exploring different areas of the City. While she saw the main portion of the city with Mako, and the wealthier districts with Asami, she would now have an opportunity to explore the city’s underbelly.

The pair took a cab and soon arrived at small restaurant. “Come, you got to try this. Narook’s noodles, they are the best in the city,” spoke Bolin as he opened the door to Korra.

Korra ate quite a bit during her lunch with Asami, but she would not mind exploring some Water Tribe cuisine, since she already missed her home, and the Air Nomad’s food was not really her favorite food. She liked the expensive Fire Nation food, but she missed her home’s noodles.

The pair sat at one booth. The waiter approached, and Bolin made the order. “So, how do you like the city so far,” spoke Bolin as he smiled

“I love it. I miss home, but the city is so exciting and mysterious,” spoke Korra.

“Good to hear. I like that you are enjoying your stay here. I am sorry about our previous misunderstanding,” spoke Bolin

“Don’t worry about it,” spoke Korra as the waiter brought some noodles, and the pair began eating.

During the meal, a man approached the table. “Hello Bolin,” spoke the Water Bender

“Oh, hey Tahno, what’s up?” asked Bolin

“Shady Shin told me that a conflict is brewing, and the Agni Kais might strike tonight,” spoke Tahno

“Not good. Listen, I will speak with Zolt shortly, but I am kinda on a date. Tahno, this is Avatar Korra,” spoke Bolin

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Uhvatar,” spoke Tahno as he smiled, and then left the table.

“Who was that?” asked Korra

“Oh, just an associate of mine. He is not really an official Triad member, but he often works with us. He is the leader of the Pro Bending Wolf Bats team,” spoke Bolin as Korra decided to burp. Loudly.

Bolin grinned and burped as well. Korra did not want to be defeated, and burped even louder. The two teenagers then looked at each other and laughed.

“You know, I never thought that I would have a chance to meet the Avatar. I always thought that the Avatar would be a very serious no nonsense person, sort of like Councilman Tenzin I guess, but you are truly one of a kind,” spoke Bolin as Korra smiled.

“Thanks for showing me this place. I like the city, but I still miss my home cooked food, and the food at the Air Temple Island is not as great,” spoke Korra

Bolin smiled. “It’s good that I showed you this place then. Next time you come, order anything on the menu, and they will deliver. Free of charge to a good friend of mine,” spoke Bolin.  
“You know, I saw with whom you associate, and yet you are a nice person,” spoke Korra

“The Republic City is a place of surprises. Former Avatar, Avatar Aang, together with former Fire Lord Zuko, founded this city. It had its golden days, but now the city is corrupt. The Council is made only of five people, and only Councilman Tenzin tries to help the city’s most disadvantages. That’s why the Triads are so strong, since they help people. The others are sadistic, but Triple Treads does care about its dependents. At least more so than others in this city,” spoke Bolin

“What about the Equalists?” asked Korra

“Those guys? I heard that some Non-Bender wants to help Non-Benders get more rights. I think the group is a bit too radical, but if they just wanted to work against Tarrlok, I could support their cause,” spoke Bolin.

Korra thought about the current situation in the Republic City, digesting the information Bolin gave her. Tarrlok controlled the Council, the Triads ruled many portions of the city, while Equalists wanted to help Non Benders. All these groups seemed to push for their agenda, and out of everyone Korra knew, only Tenzin seemed to want to just have justice in the city. As the Avatar, she knew it was her job to bring balance to this City.

After they finished their meal, they stood up and left the small restaurant. “Alright, what do you say I show you the underground fights? I promise you would love them,” spoke Bolin as he led Korra to some shady looking darkened building.

“Who is this?” spoke a person at the door.

“It’s me, Bolin. I came here with a friend,” spoke Bolin as the door opened and the two entered the small building.

Korra saw a small arena, where two people were sending rocks at each other. “Isn’t this dangerous?” asked Korra

“Relax, they both agreed to fight. Plus, they are not allowed to really hurt the other,” spoke Bolin as the two observed the fight.

Korra looked at it with great interest. All her life she studied traditional ways to bend, but now she looked at more raw and modern ways.

After the game ended, the pair existed the building and walked on the street. They were soon stopped by a group of Fire Benders. “Look who we have here, a Triple Threat and the Avatar. Listen girly, has anyone not told you that it is dangerous to walk alone in the Triad territory,” spoke one of the benders

“This is Triple Threat territory. And Korra is under protection,” spoke Bolin

“Not after tonight,” spoke one of the Fire Benders as he sent fire at the two. Korra quickly caught it and redirected the fire.

“You guys are pathetic. Where have you learned how to bend?” asked Korra as she sent fire and then rocks at the group, and quickly began to dominate the fight.

Korra and Bolin worked together. Korra mainly sent fire, while Bolin earth. At times, Korra joined her friend in earth attacks, and the two worked in sync. After a very brief fight, the Fire Bender group lay on the ground.

“Since I am in a very good mood tonight, I wont tell Zolt about a group of stupid Agni Kais who tried to claim our territory. Get lost,” spoke Bolin as the Fire Benders decided to cut their losses and run away.

“You technique is a bit sloppy. I could show you some proper Earth Bending moves,” suggested Korra as Bolin agreed but both teenagers knew they were tired from the fight and decided to practice bending later.

“Would you like to meet my friends?” suggested Bolin as Korra hesitated at first but then nodded. Bolin then led her to another building and opened the door.

“Hey Bolin,” spoke a small boy, who was probably not much older than Jinora. “Avatar,”

“No, don’t even try it Kai. She is my guest. Go steal someone else’s stuff,” spoke Bolin to the boy.

“Aww,” spoke Kai as he ran away.

Bolin then led Korra to a large living room, where a Korra recognized a few familiar faces of people whom she fought yesterday. She also saw two other new people.

“This is Korra,” spoke Bolin as he introduced her to his associates. Korra met an eccentric businessman Varrick, who like Tahno was not an official member with this Triad, but worked very closely with it.

“And this is Lightning Bolt Zolt,” spoke Bolin as Korra saw an older man with greying hair.

"Greetings Avatar Korra, my name is Lightning Bolt Zolt. I understand that you had a misunderstanding yesterday with my people,” spoke Zolt

“A misunderstanding? You guys attacked some shop owners,” spoke Korra

“Korra, look; may I call you Korra?” asked Zolt as Korra nodded

“While you might think we are the bad guys, the Triple Threads protect the most poor districts, where the law enforcement does not want to enter. The city is corrupt, and with Councilman Tarrlok’s taskforce, the rights of many poor people are in danger. I provide order and stability to many disadvantaged,” spoke Zolt

“You are a criminal,” spoke Korra

“Korra, I think everyone but the Air Nomads at the Air Temple Island, and Lin Beifong, are criminals in one way or another. At least those people who are in power in Republic City. This is how people run it, and this is how people deal with problems. The only difference between people like me and people like the Agni Kais or Monsoons is that they are greedy sadists, who only want power. I provide a lot of people with order and stability that many people would otherwise not receive. And, while Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong try to do good, their actions are limited by Tarrlok’s controlled Council as a result, also the police,” spoke Zolt

“I, I,” spoke Korra

“Korra, I am not your enemy. In fact, I might even help you with whatever you are planning to do. Leave my boys alone, and I will help you clean the city from the other Triads,” spoke Zolt

“I won’t be doing your dirty work. I will go to the police and call them to arrest you,” spoke Korra as Zolt laughed.

“What they would arrest me off? Being a Fire Bender? Running a legitimate restaurant? No Korra, they cannot touch me. I on the other hand can help you. Don’t think of cleaning the streets as working for me. No, our goals are aligned. Without me, the city’s underbelly would be in chaos, while it is in both our interest to take down the power hungry Agni Kais and Monsoons,” spoke Zolt

“Korra, he told the truth. We are not your enemy,” spoke Bolin

“I, I need time to process all of this,” spoke Korra as she went to the door.

“Korra, let me help escort you to the harbor, cause I don’t want Tenzin to go all papa wolf on me,” spoke Bolin as Korra nodded. The Earth Bender helped her to navigate the city and return to the Air Temple Island.

When Korra returned to her room, she kicked off her boots, and sat on her bed. The Avatar thought about everyone she met in the past two days, thinking about what to do. She did not know what the future would be, but she could already tell that her job of restoring balance to the city would be a very difficult task. A task she had to complete.

A/N: Next, brothers are reunited, Korra meets Lin, and meets with Asami again. I took some inspirations from Gotham show, making Zolt a big player and semi ally. In here, like Zolt said only Korra, Tenzin' family, the Air Nomads, and Lin Beifong are really heroes, while others range from Anti Heroes like the other 3 members of Team Avatar, to Anti Villains like Tarrlok, Kuvira, Zolt, Amon, and Hiroshi Sato.


	4. Brothers Reunited

Next morning Korra yawned, as she sat in her bed. She recollected the events of the previous day. With another yawn, the Avatar stood up from her bed, and soon exited from her room. 

Korra quickly journeyed to the dinner table, where she saw the Air Babies, as well as their parents. “Hello Korra, how was your night?” asked Tenzin as Korra set on the chair

“I am fine,” Korra, yawned, “I just had a lot of things going on yesterday. Mako, Equalist Protestors, dinner with Asami, dinner with Bolin, fight with some Triad guys, yup, life is good,” 

“What? You fought whom?” asked Tenzin as he looked at the girl who was like a daughter to him.

“Relax Tenzin, I had fun. Don’t worry; these Fire Benders did not hurt me. In fact, Bolin and I,” began Korra

“I don’t want to see that Bolin here anymore. You are grounded, yes, you are,” spoke Tenzin

“Hey, I disagree with that,” screamed Korra

“As your guardian in the city, I decide whether you are grounded or not. I do not want you to get hurt, Korra. Now, please go and practice your Air Bending forms,” spoke Tenzin

Korra glared at her teacher.

“Korra, what was yesterday like? We saw you with some Fire Bender, was he nice?” asked Jinora

“I know, Korra, tell me, did you hit those bandits really hard? And how were your dates? Is it true that the young rich woman asked you out? Was she pretty? Will you go on a date with her again?” asked Ikki very quickly

“Be the leaf, be the leaf, and kick major ass,” spoke Meelo

“Meelo! Watch your language!” spoke Tenzin as he saw that his three children grew restless

“Catch this Dad,” spoke Meelo as he grinned and threw a table plate at Tenzin. The Air Bending master managed to catch it with his Air Bending, but then Meelo turned and farted. This created a wave of wind, which hit the plate and dropped it on the table.

“Yey, here you go evil monster,” spoke Meelo as he jumped from the table and began running around. Ikki quickly joined her young brother, and two Air Babies began running wildly in the kitchen.

“Stop it, all of you,” spoke Tenzin as he tried to calm his youngest children, “Ikki, Meelo, go to your rooms,” 

The two children quietly left. 

“See what you did? Your teenage rebelliousness sets a bad example for my kids,” Tenzin then looked at his oldest child,” Promise me your teenage years will not be like this,” 

“I will make no such promises,” spoke Jinora as she continued reading her book.

“I am the Avatar, I came here to help people, and you want to keep me on the island? What would your mother say?” asked Korra

Tenzin’s face reddened. “Keep my mother out of this,” 

“Fine, but I will make my own choices. Come to think of it, I am not that hungry,” spoke Korra as she quickly finished her cup of black tea, and then left the kitchen.

Pema glared at her husband, who just moved his hands in opposite directions, as well as forming a confused look.

“I swear, Tenzin does not trust me. Like, at all!” spoke Korra as she walked towards the harbor to get on a boat. The young woman did not look ahead, and bumped into a person.

‘Watch it,” spoke Korra

“Korra, it me, Mako,” spoke the Officer

“O, hey Mako. Sorry about that. I just had a rough morning, and wanted to visit the city once more,” spoke the Avatar

“That’s alright. As a matter of fact, I wanted to pick you up. I feel our date was prematurely cancelled last night, and I wanted to show you more of the city,” spoke Mako

“Thanks. I really appreciate this, cause I don’t want to hear Tenzin’s lectures on how to be a responsible Avatar right now,” spoke Korra as Mako nodded.

“Korra?” spoke another familiar voice. 

“Hey,” spoke Korra as she saw her friend Bolin, who also appeared on the island, “Nice to see you too. I just hope Tenzin does not see you, cause he is sort of angry at the moment. So, Bolin, this is Mako, Mako,” began Korra

“Mako?” asked Bolin as he looked at the other young man

“Bolin? Is that really you?” asked Mako

“Wait. Hold on, how do you know each other?” asked Korra as she observed her two friends.

“Korra, this is Mako. We are brothers,” smiled Bolin as he ran excitedly towards his long lost older brother. The two hugged.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s life, bro?” asked Mako

“The usual. It’s nothing much,” spoke Bolin

“Right, and you working for the Triple Thread,” began Korra

“Hey, I told you they are not the bad guys,” spoke Bolin

“Bolin? You work for Lightning Bolt Zolt?” asked Mako

Korra looked at the two brothers. “Whoops. Sorry, I kind of forgot that Mako here is a Police Officer, well sort of, and you Bolin work for a Triad,” spoke Korra

“How could you bro? The Triads are dangerous,” spoke Mako

“As if you know much! The Triple Thread helps people, unlike the police, who often stays out of the poorer districts,” spoke Bolin

“So it’s the police fault? Police Officers are overworked and spread thin, they cannot deal with every single problem in the city,” spoke Mako with a hint of anger in his voice

“Well maybe that just why the Triple Thread is important to poor people, cause the police won’t care much about them,” spoke Bolin

“Guys, calm down. Look, I know that Bolin here works for Zolt, who is a quite shady character, but Mako, you also work for Councilman Tarrlok, who is no saint either,” spoke Korra

“See? Korra is right. Besides, how could your boss be good if he puts people like Kuvira in positions of power?” asked Bolin

“Leave Vira out of this,” spoke Mako

“Wait, hold on, Vira? Mako, you cheated on Asami with Kuvira?” asked Korra

“Asami?” asked Bolin

“Korra, I met Officer Kuvira and we talked about police work, and then we sort of kissed. Asami saw that, and” spoke Mako as another person approached Korra.

“Someone spoke my name?” asked the raven-haired beauty

“Asami!” spoke Korra

“Mako!” spoke Asami as she glared at her ex boyfriend

“Asami!”

“Korra?” asked Bolin

“Alright guys, I am really tired of all this bullshit. I know you disagree on quite a few points, but why don’t we all act friendly today?” asked Korra

“You want me to act friendly with oppressive Councilman’s lapdog?” asked Korra

“As if you are any better! You might as well be an Equalist sympathizer,” spoke Mako

“Hey, even if she were, what would be bad about it? You work for Tarrlok, Bolin works for Zolt, and if Asami actually works for Amon, which I doubt, but you never know, but it does not matter, she is still my friend Asami,” spoke Korra

Asami mused, as she laughed inside just how right Korra was.

“Sorry for this mess, my name is Asami Sato, and you are Bolin, right?” asked Asami 

“Yup, I am Bolin. Wait, Asami Sato, as in daughter of Hiroshi Sato? I remember Zolt wanted to make a deal with him, but Mister Sato declined, so Zolt made a deal with Varrick instead,” spoke Bolin

“Interesting, I would love to know all about this deal back at the Police HQ,” spoke Mako

“Korra, where are you?” asked Tenzin as he saw his pupil, “Korra, you need to practice your forms. Oh, hello,” spoke the Councilman as he met three guests.

“What are you doing on the island? You endangered Korra’s life yesterday,” began Tenzin

“Cut him some slack Tenzin, it was not Bolin’s fault, and those Agni Kais were amateurs,” spoke Korra

“Agni Kai Triad,” spoke Asami. Korra could almost feel as if venom exited Asami’s tongue.

“I am sorry about this, Councilman Tenzin. If I had known that Korra would go to such a high crime area,” began Mako

“Hey, our turf is not a high crime area,” Bolin spoke

“You know what, I am tired of all this bickering. Since you want to visit the city again so badly, I will grant you this request. But we are going to meet Chief Lin Beifong,” spoke Tenzin as he walked towards the docks.

“Lin Beifong? We are going to the enemy’s den!” spoke Bolin with fear

“Relax Bolin, they cannot arrest you for you just being there. I would help if you need. Besides, unlike Mako’s evil scumbag boss, Lin is actually nice, although she is tough as nails,” spoke Asami

“Fine,” spoke Bolin as four friends followed Tenzin to the docks.

As the boat swam in the river, the four young adults looked at the city. “You know, it is rather weird for us all to even hang out together,” spoke Bolin

“Not really. I could have always met you somewhere, for instance,” spoke Asami, “but yes, if you mean that a Triad member and a member of the corrupt Task force are hanging around with a non bender, then yes, it is weird,”

“I can’t even believe we are actually spending time together,” spoke Mako as the boat reached the creek.

“Maybe that’s because Korra brought you all misfits together? Come, I want Korra to meet with Chief Beifong. I understand if anyone else wishes to leave,” spoke Tenzin

“I am good,” spoke Bolin

“I am with Korra,” nodded Asami

“Me too. Besides, Tarrlok wanted me to talk about something with Chief Beifong tonight,” spoke Mako as the group journeyed to the Police HQ.

“Wow, this is a seriously huge place,” spoke Bolin

“My house is bigger,” spoke Asami proudly as the group of five people approached the entrance.

“I am Councilman Tenzin, and these four are with me. I want to speak with Chief Beifong,” spoke Tenzin

“You may enter,” spoke the officer as he let the five people enter.

“You cannot detain me here! I was only speaking the truth,” spoke the Equalist Protester

“Quiet down, scum,” spoke Officer Song

“What is he doing here?” asked Asami as she approached Officer Song

“This non bender spoke about Amon,” began the officer

“So what? Release him, or I guarantee that I will hire the best lawyers in the city, and make sure this man will be released from unjust imprisonment,” spoke Asami

“Special Agent Kuvira dropped him. If you have complaints, you better bring them to Councilman Tarrlok,” spoke the officer

“What’s in the Flameo going on here?” asked Chief Beifong as she approached the arguing pair

“Chief, this woman thinks she can order me to release this prisoner,” began Officer Song

“He was arrested for giving a speech,” defended Asami

“Song, release him,” spoke Lin Beifong

“Madam?”

“I said release him. I don’t want to deal with Tarrlok’s numerous arrests, and then defend him in court,” spoke Lin as Song nodded and released the protester.

“Amon will rise and deal with you all!” spoke the protester as he left the building.

“Hello Lin, you are as radiant as ever,” spoke Tenzin

Lin noticed the Air Bending Master. “Cut the garbage Tenzin, what do you want?” asked the woman

“I thought it would be good for Avatar Korra to meet you in person,” spoke Tenzin

“Lin Beifong? Wait, as in daughter of Toph Beifong?” asked Korra

“Yes, what of it? If you think that you being the Avatar will give you special privileges to trash my city,” spoke Lin, as Korra looked at her, “Yes, I am fully aware of your fight against the Triad, but unfortunately my officers were too late to do anything,” spoke Lin as she then looked at Bolin.

“I read your file, kid. I know you are a nice kid, and I suggest for you to leave the Triple Threads as quickly as you can. They are trouble,” spoke Lin

“Chief Beifong, but I would need to fight the bad guys. What should I do if you told me not to be active?” asked Korra

Lin approached Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Bit of advice kid, there are no good guys in the Republic City. Only Tenzin and his family are the exception. So stay out of helping, because you cannot help,” spoke Lin

“But I want to help,” spoke Korra desperately

“I can see that, but if you act, you will hurt many people. If you don’t, you would just preserve the current status quo. Believe me, you would not want the city to descend into chaos. I am sorry kid, but nobody could save this city, we can just try to help as many people as we can,” spoke Lin

“I agree with Korra. Republic City needs change, and we need to help the city and it’s most vulnerable,” spoke Asami

“Sorry Korra, but I am with Chief here. I am worried that the city would actually descend into chaos. Zolt keeps the other Triads away, and he has a somewhat understanding with the police,” spoke Bolin

“No, he doesn’t,” glared Lin, “We just don’t have the means to put that mobster behind bars,”

“Lin,” smiled Tenzin as the group left the Police HQ, only Mako stayed, who wanted to talk to Lin about some thing.

“I guess I will see you later,” spoke Asami

“Right, see you guys,” smiled Korra as both Asami and Bolin left her.

“Tenzin, why can’t I just save this city? Lin told me about the city’s problems, but I think I can do something,” spoke Korra

“Of course you can. You are the Avatar, you can bring balance to the world,” spoke Tenzin

“Thank you. I think I am ready to continue our lessons. If I were to save this city, I would need to be as prepared as I can. And right now, I need to learn Air Bending,” spoke Korra as Tenzin smiled, and the two journeyed back to the Air Temple Island.

Later during the day, Asami Sato approached a small house in the city. She looked around so that nobody would see her. After she made sure she was not followed, she took out her key, and opened the door to the house before quickly entering, and locking the door behind her.

“Asami, I am glad you could make it,” spoke a young woman with a bobcat haircut. The girl was slightly younger than Asami. She had short brown hair, and wore green cloths.

“Thanks. Is everyone here, Opal?” asked Asami the other non-bender. Opal nodded, and the two young women walked to the living room.

“Asami,” another woman greeted the heiress.

“Hello Zhu Li,” 

Asami sat on a chair, and looked at four other people in the room. “Amon plans to accelerate his plans. We need to be ready,” spoke Asami

“We will,” spoke Opal

“What about the Avatar? Will we require her help?” asked a woman with red hair.

“Of course. Don’t worry Ginger; I want Korra to help us. After all, all of us agree with Equalists goals, but we all know that Amon, his Lieutenant, and my father want to use extreme methods to do so,” spoke Asami

The others nodded. “I looked at your father’s gloves, and I think I can design a non lethal energy settings, taking away the lethal ones” spoke a young man in the room.

“Thank you Baatar. We don’t want to fight for rights for non benders and actively alienate the general public from us,” nodded Asami

“So, when will we talk to Korra and bring her into our little group?” asked Opal

“Very soon. I think my friend will not be very upset at learning that we actually do work for Equalists, at least until we can pursue our own agenda,” smiled Asami.

A/N: More political intrigues. So far, future Team Avatar met, but they have not yet formed Team Avatar. Tarrlok is scheming. Amon is scheming. Hiroshi is scheming. Zolt is scheming. Asami is scheming. Kuvira is scheming. Mako and Bolin are concerned about the city. Tenzin and Lin want to protect the people. And Korra is caught in the middle.


End file.
